Today's transmitted sound signals provide the opportunity to playback audio signals in different ways, e.g. monaural or in stereo. Some sound signals may also provide different audio contents, e.g. bilingual signals sometimes transmitted together with a television signal allow the user to switch between different languages. Different sound signals may also be provided by a data carrier, e.g. compact disc or digital versatile disc (DVD).
Receivers or decoders need to switch between the different modes or different contents during operation for different reasons, e.g. due to a user request, changing reception situation, e.g. noise, changing of content or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for outputting audio signals allowing switching between a first and second audio signal, wherein the listener is not disturbed by e.g. clicks or other sound distortions.